1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a package substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, majority of package substrates embedded with copper bumps have adopted the use of small copper bumps cut from large copper bumps by laser cutting. However, the laser cutting procedure is quite time consuming and requires higher cost, and thus is not suitable for mass production.